The Ultimate Shinobi: Potential Unleashed
by SlyUzumakiVii
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki. Closest thing to an Ootsutsuki on earth. Kekkei Genkai Naruto. Sealmaster Naruto. Sharingan/Byakugan/Rinnegan M for Future LEMONS/violence. Warning first story every written. Uzumaki Clan centric. sadly Abandoned.
1. Ch 1 Genesis

**The Ultimate Shinobi**

 **Chapter One: Genesis**

It was a dark night in the Village of Konohagakure and the infamous Kyuubi no Yoko was rampaging the town. No one knows what had caused it to attack but one Hokage knew it didn't matter he just had to stop him to protect his newly born son Naruto, a redheaded child with blue tinted pupil-less eyes to the bewilderment of his father and six dark black whisker like scars and three red mark similar to Tobirama Senju. His beautiful wife had died during the birth and now he had to sacrifice himself for the village and his son's safety he knew his son would live a difficult life so as he defeated the demon fox he sealed every essence of his and his wife's life-force into his child with the hopes that all of his knowledge and skill would keep his son safe. His father had been an Uchiha which he hid from the world and went by his mother's name: Namikaze, he also knew of his wife being of Senju/Uzumaki heritage so he knew his son would one day be greater than himself. It was his hope and last wish to see his son smile but as he was finishing the sealing he noticed 8 other massive chakra signatures fly towards his son. It wasn't a lot of chakra per say but the density screamed Bijuu he wondered about this as the death god sealed his consciousness into his stomach never to return.

Two mysterious figures emerged from their hiding places. One with a mask with a spiral only showing his one eye and the other a man with something akin to a Venus fly trap hanging around his head and half of his body completely black while the other a bleached white

"So you've interrupted the sealing of the Kyuubi and injected portions of the other Bijuu into the young Jinchuuriki correct?" Tobi, the man who was wearing a mask adorned with an orange spiral asked Black Zetsu as he was hiding with the containers of the demonic chakra

" **Yes it seems he didn't explode from all of the chakra.** He seems to be able to handle it all even though it surprises us, this will be interesting in the future."

The masked man disappeared into his own dimension, while the plant man disappeared into the ground just as the ANBU and the Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi and Jiraiya and Tsunade of the Sannin.

"Jiraiya, Tsunade at least your apprentices left something for both of you to remember them by. Remember that. I must summon The Council so we can decide what to do with young Naruto. As the Jinchuuriki for the demon that almost destroyed the village he will surely have a hard life I will take care of him as much as I can but you two know that as the Hokage I can only do so much you two will need to visit the village every 3 months to help train him once he is old enough to begin I will help him as much as I can it's the least we can do for his parents."

Later that night… Council Chambers.

"Kill the demon!" members of the civilian side of the council screamed causing the elder and shinobi side a large headache.

Shikaku spoke, "Don't you people understand how sealing works? The child is keeping us safe he isn't the demon Yondaime-sama was a master of Fuinjutsu if anyone could make a perfect seal then it was him."

Hiashi looked at the child and noticed his eyes. 'Byakugan? But how no one from my clan gave birth to a new child with in the last six months, but with that red hair its obviously Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze's child. The Yondaime was truly an honorable man choosing his own child to bear this burden well I guess I will honor him when the time comes.'

"I would like for our clan to teach young Naruto my clan's techniques. When he is of age of course with those eyes he will be able to handle anything we show him it's the least we can do for what he will undoubtedly have to go through. He can be an honorable member of our clan."

As Hiashi Hyuuga finished his statement to his and the rest of the council's bewilderment the young Uzumaki's eyes took a change of a redder hue with a tomoe in one eye and two in the other it appeared that he was scared of the needle that Tsunade was putting into him to boost his immunities.

"Sharingan! How can this be? They were Byakugan just a second ago?" Fugaku Uchiha spoke

"Two of the great Dojutsu's and a demon sealed within him, he will no doubt be formidable." Another Jonin spoke

Hiruzen looked at the child and made a decision "Both the Uchiha and the Hyuuga will put forth training of the boy as will myself and my apprentices. Does any other Clan wish to partake in his training?"

Shikaku spoke, "it'll be troublesome but so will my clan. If he doesn't have the tactics to handle his ability he will just be wasted."

Kakashi then spoke, "I may not be a clan head. But I would like to protect Sensei's Legacy. It's what he would want me to do. He also has the Sharingan so I can teach him everything I know."

"So it's decided the Hyuuga, Uchiha, and Nara wish to train young Naruto and Kakashi wishes to be his guardian and the Jiraiya, Tsunade, and myself will help in his training when we can spare the time. This meeting can be ended.

So the meeting was ended but a few of the civilians weren't happy the demon would live and worse he was getting special treatment.

7 and a half years later. A day before Naruto enters the Academy.

A young boy with a black outfit and mask very similar to the Jonin who took care of him was seen in the training ground 7 running laps while weighed down by chakra weights.

"How many Laps do I have left Tou-san? These weights make this so much harder!"

"Sounds like someone doesn't want to go to Ichiraku's later." Kakashi spoke 'there's no way he'll stop now'

"Ramen?! Why didn't you say so I'll do a hundred more Laps if I have to, anything for the food of the Gods!"

Kakashi deadpanned. Naruto was so smart and pretty laid back until you mentioned ramen then it was like he was a different person if only for a second. He really took after his father and mother. He was already much faster than what Kakashi was at his age heck, Kakashi was almost twice Naruto's age when he was this fast, Naruto was always way stronger then what he was at 7 as well it was really frightening what the kid was capable of. He took his training very seriously. He had already unlocked his Sharingan and could use his Byakugan to see Tenketsu easily. He had just ridiculous levels of chakra. Like three times what his father had at his prime already. But because of his eyes he could see chakra perfectly so controlling it was just easy for him. The kid was just amazing. He already knew the 12 hand seals that shinobi used and Kakashi had already taught him both the tree and water walking exercises because if he didn't then the kid would be bored. Seriously the kid studied with the Hokage about the village and world history and knew most about all the kages and their abilities after studying battle after battle his favorite of course was Hashirama vs. Madara that was his favorite piece of history. But Naruto was always studying about the village of Uzushiogakure that village was where his clan was from and he wanted to know everything about it even if he was the only known Uzumaki. Anyways the child was a prodigy he had all the Katas for the gentle fist and the interceptor fist mastered and would start learning Jutsu this year as soon as he entered the Academy, well real jutsu. Kakashi had taught him how to use a Henge and Kawarmi before he trained with the Hyuuga and Uchiha clans as they thought it would be a good idea to not allow the children to know of his dual dojutsu didn't want the other kids his age to know his Sharingan was already fully matured or that he had red hair. He would save that for when he got to the academy. His father always told him to look underneath the underneath well. He took that philosophy and made it so you had to look beneath the underneath of the underneath and they shout Kai to dispel the illusion that was hidden beneath the levels. He would become the best shinobi he could be, he held back in front of everyone no one except his father knew how strong he truly was.

The laps continued until darkness overcame the sky and the two masked individuals went to what Naruto considered heaven on earth

"Hey old man Teuchi and Ayame-neechan! Tousan and I are done training for the day and you know what that means!"

Ayame replied, "One of each to start and keep them coming? Okay Naruto-kun! I let Tousan know to get started here's some water to get you started, now won't you tell me about your day?"

"Yes but first, Itadakimasu!"

Naruto gave Ayame a foxy grin that really only worked for him as he explained how his adoptive father ran him into the ground today to get ready to enroll at the academy the next day. He told her of his time spent with Tsunade and Shizune and studying anatomy and calligraphy and basic storage seals with Jiraiya about shogi and tactics with Shikaku and His history lessons with the Sandaime Hokage and how he was training with Hiashi and Fugaku earlier in the week and how he received chakra weights from Gai recently and how much harder everything was with them on he even told her about a weird purple haired lady and a lady with red eyes who watched him train with his father today. They seemed interesting but that Anko lady was nuts! She threw kunai at him while he was running! Saying that he wasn't running as fast as he could if he wasn't afraid to die! All in all it was an eventful week he even got a cool sword from the Hagarashi Shinobi store it was made with Chakra metal and would be useful once he started learning kenjutsu. The ramen stand owners were very close to Naruto and Kakashi as they ate here every two or three days so he saw them as family and told them everything. Well mostly.

"Hokage-jiji is even gonna show me a special Jutsu tonight after we leave here! I'm so excited! I bet it will be amazing!"

Ayame and Teuchi just looked at Naruto in bewilderment, only that kid could get the Hokage himself to teach him jutsu.

Forty-three bowls of ramen later and lots of tears from Kakashi they were on their way to the hokage's office

Hokage's office a few minutes later.

"So Naruto I hear from your tutors that you've been advancing at an unbelievable rate, you're really making us proud." The Hokage smiled at his student as he pulled out a rather large scroll

"Because you continue to amaze us and Kakashi says you have the reserves we're going to give you a technique that really only you can use to the full potential it will also replace the regular clone technique that because of your large chakra reserves you will never be able to do.-"

"Hey! I can do too do the bunshin no jutsu!"

"Make less than 250 clones and we'll say you can use it" Kakashi spoke grinning at his adoptive son.

"That's no fair!"

"It's okay Naruto. We have a better option for you anyway read this scroll then watch me do the technique once."

Naruto did as he was told activated his sharingan to memorize all the information in the scroll on the technique 'hmm shadow clone jutsu, creates solid clones that can actually damage enemies. The precision of the user's chakra control controls how durable they are. Drawbacks are chakra exhaustion for shinobi with below Jonin reserves and memory feedback'.

"Hokage-jiji this jutsu is really cool but will I get chakra exhaustion and what's this thing called memory feedback? Is that really bad?"

"Naruto we suspect you won't have to worry about the chakra issue as you have the same amount of chakra as myself added on with a few teams of ANBU and Kakashi. And memory feedback is simple whatever your clone learns or does you'll learn about it after it dispels. This technique was designed for recon but with someone of your reserves and chakra control it's a powerful tool for learning think of it this way let's say you train for one hour and have a clone train for an hour as well when it dispels you get the experience of both the clone and yourself so you can learn something in half the time now add your sharingan and a few hundred or a thousand clones you can learn faster than anyone that we've ever heard of with this technique. Also with your perfect chakra control you can be a one man army as it will take more than a few hits per clone for them to dispel. You can also make let's say one or two clones with a lot of your chakra and have them make more clones so that you can have the main clones dispel the sub clones and get the memories of them then dispel them to lessen the feedback. Also because your clones can take hits you can send them to your trainers or to the academy in your place so that you can continue your advanced study."

"Or I can make them do my homework or read stuff I don't want to or do your paperwork old man!"

The Hokage just stared at Naruto blankly.

"Naruto what did you just say?"

"Have the clones do your paperwork? It makes sense doesn't it? Like why should you have to stay in this dusty office all day? When you could be training or doing fun things? It's what I'd do if I were Hokage!"

"Naruto… THANK YOU! You just saved my existence! As compensation I will teach you every technique known in Konoha as soon as you graduate by letting you copy the scroll of seals with your sharingan."

"Hokage-sama don't you think that's excessive? He'll only be 12 at the oldest when that happens are you sure?"

"If he's old enough to solve the paperwork problem he's mature enough to handle every jutsu in the world. That's final. The only reason I'm making him wait is because he has to be a shinobi to go through the scroll of seals."

"Thanks Jiji! I'm glad I could help!"

The two then exited the Hokage's office while the ANBU all sweat dropped 'damn that kid messed up the bet we all had on how long Hokage-sama would stay sane due to his paperwork. Now we'll never find out!' an ANBU thought to himself while looking dejectedly at his team

End Chapter.

AN: okay so that happened. pre-warning this is my first story and I'm excited to get started I've probably rewritten this first chapter like 9 times all different - **SPOILERS-** so here's the big thing like the Ootsutsuki Naruto has Byakugan but he unlocks his sharingan in the same day. Naruto will surpass the Sage of 6 paths in the story as he has the 9 Bijuu sealed inside him from birth also because of what the Sage told the Bijuu about how they will come together again they will believe that Naruto is the chosen child that the sage spoke of and befriend him early on also with all of Kushina and Minato's life essence sealed inside of Naruto he will slowly understand things before his time which will explain his Minato like Personality during times and he will pick up sealing really fast once he really gets started studying it seriously he will learn it like he's remembering it he will also gain Kushina's chakra chains from this and her kenjutsu style while he will rediscover on his own okay that's enough general vision. **SPOILERSEND-** I'm not sure how pairings will go lemons will probably happen around age 18-19 for the main characters. But it will be an Uzumaki potentially Karin or an OC that I will create at that time sorry narusaku/naruhina people. I love those pairings but this Naruto is going to be set on reviving the Uzumaki clan hardcore.


	2. Ch 2 Academy Entrance!

**The Ultimate Shinobi**

 **Chapter 2: Academy Entrance**

The next morning…

Naruto was walking his way to school in a black kimono with black bandages covering the majority of his forearms and black shinobi pants with black bandages wrapping from his lower knee to his ankles, these dark bandages covered his chakra weights he wanted to improve and also give off the vibe that he was slower than he was he was excited because Jiraiya had told him that after he graduated he could put gravity seals on him but that was a thought for another time, for now he had a mission to make his classmates unaware of how good he was it was training his father said for when he was in the field he was supposed to know all the answers but only answer the questions when asked directly and not always answer correctly. Second of all he had to let his Chunin instructor know what he was doing and why that's why he was there an hour and a half early today he had to speak with Iruka and tell him about how his father and the Sandaime wanted him to portray his skills which would be low but not dead last. So he enters the room and finds Iruka sitting in the classroom talking to his assistant.

"Hey Mizuki, do you think we'll have any interesting kids in this year's bunch?"

"I don't know but they're a lot of clan heirs that are going to be in this class in the next hour or so do you think you can teach them all?"

"I don't have to teach them all. I've got your help after all. Besides it's not the clan heirs that I worry about…"

"Oh you mean that demon brat? The one with the demon fox sealed inside of him? Who has both the Sharingan and the Byakugan? What's his name again Narzuto, narhuto, boruto?"

Naruto sneaks behind Mizuki and speaks.

It's Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha Senju Hyuuga Hatake Namikaze to you. Yes that's a lot of surnames. But since you're supposed to be my teacher's I'll let you know about it. But that's the last time you'll hear me say it out loud."

The thought that went through both instructors mind was 'did he just say Namikaze as in Minato Namikaze fourth Hokage Namikaze? And Senju?! Where did that come from? Does that mean he has Mokuton? So many Noble clan titles I can't wait to see what this kid can do!'

"Uhm, are you guys listening to me? I was asking you what I needed for this class. Also is there any books that I should check out from the Library?"

The instructors looked at him in bewilderment before Mizuki spoke

"Wait you were listening the whole time that means you heard about—"

"That you two were aware that I have a giant demon fox sealed inside of me? Yeah it's not really a big deal one you get used to it the extra chakra and healing powers are really useful plus the whole sensing negative emotions really makes it easy to figure out who has it out for me"

Mizuki sweat dropped as Naruto gave him a hard glare letting him know that he was aware of the ill intent and that he would not let him stand in the way

"Yeah so Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei what books and supplies will I need?"

Iruka answered hesitantly knowing he was looking at the son of the fourth Hokage

"You'll need a standard set of projectile weapons so that means a dozen or so kunai, shuriken, and senbon and smoke bombs. Also if you wish to take the kenjutsu training you'll need a sword and a practice sword. Low quality explosive notes for training purposes and training gloves if you don't have them. Basic medical supplies like bandages and creams stints if you plan on taking the field medic course. Of course some basic writing supplies and paper. That's it for the basic supplies now you'll need history of konohagakure and history of the shinobi nations, chakra basics 1-6, the academy 3 jutsu scrolls, shinobi tactics, Konoha Code the newest volume as it changes every 6 months and academy taijutsu style scrolls, academy level stealth and that should really cover it."

Naruto smiled as he wrote this all down he had already read all of these and learned all they needed he also had all of those supplies and more sealed in seals he stitched into his clothes but they didn't need to know that so he quickly made 3 shadow clones to go and grab everything that his sensei told him he'd need

"I have Kage level reserves and only Tokubestu Jonin level control. It's not really that impressive any lower level of control and I wouldn't be able to do a kawarmi. So I can't really do the standard clones so Hokage-jiji taught me how to make shadow clones as he said I could handle it. Is that okay?"

The two instructors just looked at him in awe the kid was way past genin level and they could already tell and that wasn't including that he had multiple kekei genkai he could probable destroy them in a spar. Speaking of spar they had another hour before class and they really wanted to see what this kid could do.

"Hey Naruto we've got a little time before class starts how about Mizuki and I give you an evaluation assessment of sorts? But you make want to go all out as we're both Chunin." Iruka stated quite confidently

Naruto then looks up at the two and quickly turns on his byakugan and his sharingan he had learned to do so a year ago he dubbed it his byaku-sharingan. The two teachers noticed this and came at him deciding to start with taijutsu thinking they had they upper ground Mizuki Launches a punch at Naruto but Naruto sees it from his near 360 degree vision clear as day coming at him in slow motion he ducks underneath the fist while moving backwards and catches it and throws Mizuki surprising the Chunin with his speed and strength he then zeros in on Iruka and notices Iruka coming at him with a kunai thinking he has him but little does he know that Naruto is watching this in slow motion and targets the tenketsu specifically in Iruka's thumb and index finger with his own index and middle finger and flares gentle fist style chakra which is really just minor amounts of water, and lightning chakra into the tenketsu quickly disabling and disarming Iruka which leaves a shocked look on his face Iruka then watches and Naruto catches the kunai that he just dropped and flipped over him and gently poked his back with it letting him know that he would have finished him Iruka then noticed that Naruto somehow during all of this made a kage bunshin who was sitting on Mizuki with a kunai to his throat also. Needless to say both Chunin felt completely outmatched by the much smaller child before them and ended the um "assessment"

"Wow… w-w-wwhy are you e-even here?" Iruka stammered out he couldn't believe what just happened. It just wasn't possible this kid had even started class yet and he walked right through two seasoned Chunin that had to be Jonin if not ANBU level the kid didn't even break a smidge of a sweat

"You guys didn't even give me time to take off my weights! Not fair!"

They just deadpanned they kid was wearing chakra weights and he literally obliterated them. It just wasn't possible

"Did you hear our question why are you here?! You're way too good to be in the Academy!"

"Well… I'm not even really here to be honest. I'm sitting in the corner reading this is just a Shadow Clone? Thanks for holding back and not hitting it or it would have dispelled I haven't figured out the control part of the technique that makes it more durable yet!"

'What the hell is up with this kid. It's like he's been trained since birth to be a shinobi!'

The two just stared at the boy reading in the corner he was reading advanced sealing studies by Jiraiya of the Sannin. The book was even freaking signed by Jiraiya himself really who was this kid?'

"Hey kid do you even understand what you're reading? That's advanced level sealing the only people who are good enough to even understand half of what's in that book are the Hokage, Jiraiya himself and Kakashi Hatake."

"And me. Plus any Uzumaki. Sealing is in my blood you could say. My life has been defined by it since birth thanks to furball"

" **Hey! I'm not a furball kit! I'm a mass of malevolent chakra and a demon fox respect me!"**

'I'll respect you Kurama when you stop whining about Matatabi-chan in your sleep pulling your tail!'

" **That vixen of a feline is in heat and you know it! She will not get off of me! It was the same as before we were sealed! She won't go away until I give her a litter! I'm not father material Brat! I'm a demon fox I destroy things I'm not supposed to have kits especially not kit-tens!**

'Did he just call the nine tails furball?' thought Iruka

"Well anyways we're glad you could come to class today just why are you here? You're like Jonin level."

Naruto just looked at them and laughed

"I'm here because Kakashi-Tousan thinks I need to have some childhood before I become a full-fledged shinobi he says I grew up too fast on him he sometimes cries about it"

'Well that makes sense for how strong he is if Kakashi is his guardian and his genetics well this kid is going to be interesting'

"Hokage-jiji and Tousan wanted to know if you guys could help me keep a low profile. Something about not wanting people to see how good I was I'm not allowed to fight anyone in person until I become a shinobi they only want people to fight my shadow clones that are fully weighted down with chakra weights. Jiraiya-sensei says next time he's in town he can set me up with gravity seals so I can fight people in person again! But that's about a semester away. So I have to answer lots of questions wrong and kinda act goofy to not let anyone know how strong I really am all the Hyuuga and Uchiha I train with during the weak only see me with a sealed Henge so they don't know what I really look like except the clan heads in fact that's why I wear this mask. I plan to wear it on missions but I'm not a huge fan of wearing it 24/7 like tousan it's just mission wear to me. I don't wear It around the house or anything."

"Okay brat, we can make the other kids see you as a lesser shinobi when are you going to reveal your skill?"

"In the third year I'll cut lose a little bit but hokage-jiji says a true shinobi never shows his full strength ever. I believe what he says anyways can I go back to sealing? I was at a really good part!" the redhead then went back into his book reading and rereading it. His classmates slowly started making their way into the class so he henged his book into a manga and put it away.

A few hours later

"Ok kids its shrunken jutsu practice time lets go outside okay?"

They all followed Iruka outside to the targets and posts of the training area Sasuke Uchiha went first and hit six out of the ten targets he aimed for and smirked 'just like an Uchiha should do beat that losers' Kiba Inuzuka was next and he hit 5 targets with his kunai that he brought and this kept going until Naruto came up and since he never went outside without a Henge in most cases most of the kids wondered who this guy was especially the girls who all wondered who the red headed male was now Naruto being a student of Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Hiruzen had a very healthy affection towards the ladies so he figured hed just one up the Uchiha a little bit and threw 4 shuriken and 4 kunai per hand and watched as all 16 projectiles sunk very deep into their targets he then tossed 3 senbon from each hand and sunk those just as deep.

'I thought he was keeping a low profile!' Iruka thought

'That's what he calls a low profile!' Mizuki pondered

'Well I guess it's okay because it's for the girls!' the Hokage thought as he watched the scene unfold from his peeking-ahem spying orb

Naruto then gave an eye smile to his female classmates before jumping off towards a tree to sit in and read in

Ino Yamanaka just stared in awe as did Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuuga but the one Naruto saw was a redheaded girl with glasses with smooth hair on one side and rough on the other. Naruto walked up to her and asked

"What's your name? You don't look like you're from around here."

She looked at him and got a feel for his chakra it was Monstrous! So she took a hesitant step back and spoke out

"M-m-my name i-is Karin Uzumaki! I'm an orphan from Kusa! They ran out of room at the orphanage so sent me to Konoha w-whats your name?" She normally didn't stutter but his chakra really scared her it was like 10 different sources in one place it didn't make any sense to her. During the last part she looked at him but started blushing so she decided to find the grass very interesting at the moment

"Wow! I never thought I'd meet an Uzumaki like myself! My name is Naruto Uzumaki and my Goals are to be a seal master surpassing the fourth Hokage and to be Hokage but my greatest wish is to revive the Uzumaki Clan!" this shocked her 'they were from the same clan! Wait did he just say he wanted to revive the Uzumaki Clan? Like with her?' this thought made her woozy so she promptly fell foreward but was caught by Naruto who continued to look at her for a moment before he laid her down in a comfortable section of the ground.

An hour later

As Karin's eyes started to open she felt warm and noticed that she wasn't on the ground but that she was being carried by a certain redheaded boy she recently met! 'He's carrying me? Why?'

"Uhm Naruto-kun why are you carrying me?"

"Well you passed out and you said you were an Orphan right? I was too! But Kakashi-tousan took me in! I'm sure you can stay here for a while if you don't like the orphanage! We Uzumaki have to stick together after all! 'He wants me to stay with him? Wow he's really nice I guess it's better than being alone at the orphanage.'

"Thanks Naruto-kun! I'd like that." She said while trying to cover her blush and her smile while speaking she felt wanted and accepted when she looked at Naruto and to an orphan like her that's all that mattered.

A little while later Hatake residence

Naruto brought Karin into his home still in his arms even though she said she could handle herself Naruto insisted that he carry her because that's what a gentleman would do. Kakashi is sitting in a chair as he watched the two come into his house.

"Look at you two lovebirds!" the Jonin exclaimed specifically to rile up his adoptive son which caused him took look in disdain when it didn't seem to have an effect on Naruto.

"Tousan she's like me! An orphan but also an Uzumaki. Can she stay with us? Please?" Naruto then did the infamous Puppy eye no jutsu that no parent could say no to. 'Damn those eyes! Wait… how is he making that work without pupils?' Kakashi thought to himself before agreeing to allow Karin to stay with them he then quickly set up a second bed in Naruto's room as it was only a two bedroom house.

"Naruto get in here and show Karin around! Then we're gonna head to Ichiraku's I don't feel like cooking tonight!"

"Yatta!" Naruto screamed he made a new friend today and was going to get Ramen best day ever!

Chapter End

AN: okay so that's for chapter 2 I think I'm going make the 4 years at the Academy as a growth spot for our main characters and develop the NarutoKarin connection I've never seen a fic where Karin comes in this early or is that major of a relationship for Naruto so due to the rarity I think that will be the official Pairing and as I don't have writing experience to really support more than one girl for Naruto it will stay that way for this story but honestly I think that Karin coming this early could make sense she is never captured by Orochimaru in this sense and Kusa and Konoha are Allies in Cannon so It may make sense for them to trade some people around in times where they have openings Karin will be similar to cannon but intead of rude and then flirty we are going to make her shy in public and flirty alone im thinking each chapter will have a semester or year of the academy just to really get narutos training montage on **SPOILERS-** Naruto will be abusing the shiz out of the shadow clone training technique to work his affinities and become a sealing master before he Graduates because if you think about it standard Jonin Level for Sealing is like academy level for an Uzumaki they are the absolute best fuinjutsu experts I'm also thinking after Chunin exams Naruto and Karin go to Uzushiogakure and find their heritage Karin will be a sealing master like Naruto but since she can't abuse the crap out of shadow clones it will take her a bit longer but she'll have above average chakra and won't be useless as a kunoichi like she is in cannon. She's gonna be awesome. Naruto will also have dead bone Pulse aka Shikotsumyaku and a new Kekkei genkai blood release but that will be much later also since were doing the whole Ootsutsuki thing Narutos sharingan once he goes Tensei-Rinne-Sharingan will be able to copy all jutsu including kekei genkai so yeah. A bit OP but itl come slower because he will have to actually fight people and see kekei genkai techniques 6 times before he can copy it even after he unlocks that final stage but I don't plan on getting to that section till like chapter 80 my goal is 120 chapters. And actually be engaging the entire way. I also want to pick up the chapter length after the Chunin exams arc anyways yeah two chapters in a day! Shout out to 1asshat and Noahendless for being first named reviewers! The dead bone pulse suggestion was Noahendless and I appreciated it very much! Also guest reviewer I appreciated the comment I will try to be quick as evidence by these two updates in one day! Future guest reviews please leave a name so I can thank or debate or cower in shame to the appropriate name! I will also try to keep my punctuation proper but honestly that's why I'm writing in the first place! To get better so any comments or suggestions please just go for it I don't take offence to anything! As that's not the kind of guy I am. If you notice an error in my story grammatically spelling or etc., please tell me the general idea where it is and the sentence its messed up at and a suggestion for a fix and I'll fix it! Anyways I gotta wake up in 4 hours so goodnight all!


End file.
